


New Perspective

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco crafts a Yule branch in an ancient tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt 'Starting off the new year with a new perspective' at dracoharry100 and the prompt of [cinnamon broom](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/il_570xN.290126521_zpsukefv1z2.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles. And day 20 at adventchallenge.

Draco added some mistletoe to the cinnamon broom and then a small bit of ribbon so he could hang it on a hook. 

"Hoping for kisses?" Harry asked, walking by with his coffee cup.

Draco was distracted for a moment; they'd moved in together just a month ago, after Samhain. He was still getting used to the fact that he was regularly treated to seeing his lover shirtless in the morning. (That Draco kept their flat warm enough to encourage the sight was neither here nor there.) 

Harry leaned back against the counter with a smirk. "Draco?"

Shaking his head, Draco held up the finished physical charm. "It's something my mother does. She learned it from her mother and so on and so forth, all the way back before anyone began recording. Cinnamon, a broom, mistletoe... All of it is for starting off the new year with a new perspective. You hang it on your door on Yule."

Harry hummed and sipped his coffee. "Not for a new lover, I hope. I just got settled in."

Draco rolled his eyes and put the broom on the counter. He beckoned Harry to him with a finger. He smiled as Harry settled into his arms. "It's supposed to help us with our first year living together. Guide us where we want to go."

"A life together?" Harry asked.

Draco kissed him. "With plenty of kisses I'll give you without mistletoe prompts."

"Mm. I like this. Here's to lots of... Perspective."

"Here, here."


End file.
